


Страницы из дневника мистера Джонатана Т., джентльмена неблагородных занятий

by Cexmet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, But "May" is forty years old, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language: Russian, M/M, May/December Relationship, Stuffing, Weight Gain, a lot of fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>см. название</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страницы из дневника мистера Джонатана Т., джентльмена неблагородных занятий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды FatFap-2016.   
> Бета - hatschi waldera.

19 октября.  
Я, кажется, уже писал о том, что после возвращения из Йорка, Алан стал больше есть, и это сказалось на нем самым очевидным образом. За последний месяц его прежняя худоба окончательно сдала позиции, однако, до вчерашнего вечера я не осознавал в полной мере, насколько далеко зашла эта капитуляция.  
Вчера мы с Аланом отужинали в «Третьей короне» — надо заметить, довольно-таки плотно — и, клянусь, это сущее небесное чудо, что любимый жилет Алана выдержал подобное испытание, поскольку его крах был пугающе близок. Сквозь неопрятно выглядевшие зазоры между пуговицами я вполне отчетливо видел даже надетую Аланом рубашку. Конечно, отчасти причиной того, что некогда идеально сидевший жилет оказался мал, послужило то, что мой дорогой Алан безобразно объелся (не могу сказать, что упрекаю его в чем-то — подаваемый в «Третьей короне» пирог с бараниной удивительно хорош), он даже сам на это посетовал, когда мы вернулись домой — сказал, ему стоило быть воздержаннее, чтобы избежать такого ужасного неудобства.  
Я едва не заметил в ответ, что невоздержанность явно имела место не только в этот день, но неожиданно почувствовал прилив плотского возбуждения и решил отказаться от колкостей в пользу нежности, а потому, сделав вид, что не слышу его слов, спросил у Алана, не настроен ли он провести время вместе. Он ответил утвердительно и начал расстегивать жилет — не знаю, желая как можно скорее освободиться от давления или же просто предстать передо мной в обнаженном виде.  
Так как Мюрич уже ушел, мы не стали отправляться в спальни и остаток вечера посвятили мужским развлечениям у камина.

21 октября.  
После того, как выяснилось, что в Йорк перебраться нам не удастся — по крайней мере, не в ближайшее время — стало очевидно, что нам нужен новый план.  
Я надеялся, что слухи об эпидемии сильно преувеличены, и, даже если она не сойдет на нет к весне, мы сможем найти себе там место, в городе, который очистился от нам подобных.  
Но если Йорк закрыт — а, хотя в газетах об этом не писали, слухи на улицах звучат все громче (Алан был не единственным, кому пришлось провести две недели в карантине, на хлебе и воде) значит, проблема куда серьезнее, чем хотят показать власти. Едва ли скупщики краденого нужны тем, кто живет в гниющей могиле. Крайне досадно.  
После того, как мы узнали, что Манчестер и Лидс прибраны к рукам сыновьями Одноглазого Джона Лукаса, список вариантов сократился еще сильнее. Что ж, надеюсь, в следующем городе, куда я отправлю Алана на разведку, ему не придется голодать — в Йорке это пробудило в нем того вечно голодного уличного мальчишку, которым он когда-то был, однако, боюсь, в следующий раз последствия будут куда более плачевными.  
Алан уже не раз предлагал попытать удачу в Шотландии, но я не уверен, что это — хорошее решение. Меня там едва ли примут с распростертыми объятьями — шотландцы доверяют нам не больше, чем мы им — и, хотя Алан утверждает, что его матушка была родом из Абердина, едва ли такой доли шотландской крови будет достаточно, чтобы успешно вести дела в Эдинбурге.

24 октября.  
По-прежнему никаких существенных новостей. Вчера заходил Оскар, мне пришлось отдать ему практически все деньги, которые у нас остались — он успешно обчистил один богатый дом и заслуживал щедрой награды. Переплавкой золотых канделябров (очевидная дешевка, которую не жаль превратить в слитки) мы с Мюричем займемся сегодня вечером, остальное же придется пока отложить. Четвертого в Лондон приедет О’Брэйди, который заберет по хорошей цене картины. Нужно только дождаться.  
Надеюсь, Алан сможет обойтись без помощи портного в ближайшее время.  
Перечитывая запись от двадцать первого числа, неожиданно понял, что до сих пор отчетливо помню нашу первую встречу с Аланом. События тех времен большей частью стерлись из моей памяти, но только не она. Все до сих пор видимо столь отчетливо, как будто прошло не больше недели.  
Я сам тогда еще занимался уличными мальчишками и давал им кров в обмен на часть украденного, Алан же стал началом новой главы в моей жизни. Ему надоело быть просто вором, и он искал того, кто сможет забрать его с улицы. У меня была деловая хватка, у него — обаяние, и вместе мы смогли найти для себя хорошее место, которое было надежно до тех пор, пока сыновья Одноглазого Джона не начали разделывать старушку Англию как тушу в лавке мясника. Чертовы ирландцы. Те, кого они гонят с насиженных мест, рвутся в Лондон, и здесь становится все меньше места для таких как мы.  
С каждым месяцем я все сильнее боюсь, что нам придется снова спуститься ниже. Мне не хотелось бы возвращаться к обществу карманников, а Алан, определенно, не обрадуется необходимости опять влезать в чужие дома. Он всегда гордился своим талантом, но за эти пятнадцать лет слишком изменился, чтобы возвращаться к прежним проделкам.  
Но могу ли я сказать, что теперь он совершенно не похож на того тощего юношу, которого я когда-то встретил к северу от Флит-стрит? Сложный вопрос. Я по-прежнему узнаю черты его лица, и, конечно, его прекрасные глаза, однако, в то же время Алан возмужал, я имею в виду не только плоть.  
Хотя я до сих пор иногда думаю о нем как о «молодом человеке», не в силах смириться с мыслью о неотвратимом ходе времени, он давно уже перестал быть всего лишь моим другом, едва ли без него я смог бы вести дела так же успешно.

26 октября.  
Крайне занятно: мне всю жизнь казались привлекательными исключительно мужчины худощавого телосложения (возможно потому, что сам я всегда был сложен совершенно иначе), Алан же успешно хранил юношескую худобу, даже перешагнув порог сорокалетия. Я даже думал, что это — одна из причин, так долго удерживавших нас вместе. Я, конечно же не имел в виду, что случись Алану располнеть, я тут же утрачу всю любовь к нему — но подозревал, что мое влечение пойдет на убыль. Иногда, глядя на его подступающие к коже ребра и ключицы, острые плечи, торчащие скулы, я ловил себя на желании запомнить Алана таким, на случай, если мне придется вспоминать его-прежнего, когда он лишится изящества.  
Вчера я попробовал так и сделать.  
Удерживая Алана сзади — его бедра еще не начали расплываться, но, уверен, это вопрос времени — я представил его таким, каким он был когда только вернулся из Йорка: легким, угловатым, жилистым.  
Эта фантазия не только не добавила увлекательности нашей близости — она показалась мне невероятно бледной, почти неприятной, я даже ощутил, как мое возбуждение слабеет, кровь начала отливать от паха, и, думаю, потрать я еще минуту на мысленное созерцание прежнего Алана с его прекрасными ребрами, мой член бы окончательно опустился.  
Не желая доводить до столь печального итога, я, сам не вполне отчетливо осознавая, что именно движет мной, подался вперед и обеими руками прихватил мягкое брюшко Алана, покачивавшееся в такт моим движениям. Тот, удивленный неожиданным вниманием к этой своей части, немедленно подобрался — невольно, вероятно, сжавшись и сзади, что доставило мне некоторые неудобства — но секунду спустя снова расслабился, и я быстро дошел до завершения, переминая в пальцах складку плотного жира.  
Сам Алан, естественно, не хотел оставаться неудовлетворенным, поэтому, повернувшись, сел на подушки и, вцепившись мне в волосы, потянул на себя, явно указывая, что рассчитывает на французскую ласку — которую я немедленно ему и подарил. На этот раз он не стал втягивать живот, похоже, вполне довольный моим желанием продолжать его гладить. По обыкновению, Алан повел себя немного грубо, но я никогда не возражал против такого подхода. Напротив, то, как Алан берет меня штурмом, не давая продохнуть, едва не выдирая остатки волос, всегда казалось мне по-своему очаровательным. Он умеет сдерживаться и следовать моим распоряжениям, когда это требуется, но готовность подчиняться в его случае вовсе не означает отсутствия собственной воли. Он — идеальный партнер и не только в деловом плане.

27 октября.  
Перечитал вчерашнюю запись (ей-богу, почти досадно видеть, каким скверным становится мой почерк всякий раз, когда мою руку ведет плотское возбуждение — однако, разбирать такие записи по-своему увлекательно, я нередко доставляю себе удовольствие, перечитывая собственные описания вечеров с Аланом).  
Любопытно, изменились ли мои вкусы со временем или же мне так мило общество Алана, что я готов принять его любым, и мои желания следуют за его обликом? Меня не оттолкнуло ни то, что на лице его с годами появились морщины, ни то, что некогда густые кудри его поредели, но в обоих этих случаях речь шла о принятии с истинно христианским смирением, пусть я и дурной христианин. Изменение в статях же мной было встречено совершенно иначе: нельзя сказать, что я с ним смирился, это слово будет в корне неверным. Я увлекся. Страсть, притупившаяся за годы близости, ставшая обыденной, обострилась.  
Очень надеюсь, что меня ждут и другие приятные перемены в ближайшем будущем.

30 октября.  
Пришло письмо от Мартина Кларкса — как оказалось, ему все же удалось добраться до Лидса и дела его идут хорошо.  
Жителям Лидса повезло, и наступление эпидемии там удалось остановить, но это вовсе не значит, что нам с Аланом стоит подаваться именно туда — увы, по словам Мартина, мы будем далеко не первыми, и, похоже, если нам и удастся найти там место, то оно будет ничем не лучше того, которое мы занимаем в Лондоне, а стоит ли ради этого лишаться всех связей? Определенно нет.  
Черт возьми, пусть даже пока дела идут неплохо, мы в незавидном положении, и мне хочется найти веревку до того, как мы рухнем в пропасть.

1 ноября.  
Мюрич спросил, не можем ли мы выплатить ему жалование за октябрь сейчас, но, к сожалению, мне пришлось ему отказать. К счастью, Мюрич — человек лояльный и готов принимать подобные отказы.  
Одна из причин, по которым мне не хотелось бы покидать Лондон — то, что Мюрич хочет остаться здесь, и едва ли нам удастся найти другого такого слугу.  
Полагаю, когда, годы спустя, я буду перечитывать нынешний дневник (а я люблю перечитывать свои дневники), он покажется мне мучительно скучным — по крайней мере, мне хотелось бы на это надеяться, ведь нет ничего скучнее давно пережитых и канувших в прошлое неприятностей.

5 ноября.  
О’Брэйди хорошо заплатил за картины, принесенные Оскаром — как оказалось, среди них была довольно ценная вещица, пейзаж кого-то из учеников Линнела. Приятно иметь дело с честным человеком.  
Мы с Аланом отпраздновали удачную сделку в «Третьей короне» — он снова позволил себе пару лишних кусков (даже больше, чем просто пару) и по лестнице до нашей скромной обители поднимался, придерживая раздувшийся живот рукой, вероятно потому, что резкие движения для него были неприятны или даже болезненны.  
Замечу прямо, меня начинает несколько волновать чревоугодие Алана и не только потому, что он может перерасти всю свою одежду до того, как я отведу его к Карвину, моему портному. Нет ничего удивительного в пробуждении интереса к еде после вынужденной голодовки, особенно для человека с таким прошлым, как у Алана — но если он продолжит вести себя подобным образом, то, опасаюсь, это может нанести ущерб его здоровью. Временами он напоминает мне чудом спасшегося после крушения моряка, несколько месяцев голодавшего, пока его не подобрало чужое судно, а теперь неспособного насытиться, набивающего желудок до тошноты, снова и снова — рвоты после обильных обедов я за Аланом, к счастью, не замечал, но все же я беспокоюсь, что он себе навредит.  
После возвращения домой, я намекнул Алану, что нахожу его новые привычки не вполне здоровыми, но, кажется, он воспринял это исключительно как упрек.  
Алан спросил, значат ли мои слова, что я теперь нахожу его менее привлекательным — и, конечно, я постарался убедить его в обратном со всей горячностью, к которой был способен. Надеюсь, он мне поверил. Едва ли от внимания Алана ускользнуло то, что последние недели я во время близости уделяю внимание округлым складкам его живота и боков, и тем более едва ли он посчитал это снисходительным лицемерием, призванным его утешить — мы слишком хорошо знаем друг друга, подобные ходы нам ни к чему.

9 ноября.  
Сегодня Алан снова предпринял попытку — последнюю, надеюсь — договориться с теми, кто сейчас правит за рекой. Мистер и миссис Марченд, так их называют, перебрались к нам из Манчестера, спасаясь от Брэйди Лукаса, а работающие на них воры не ходят к другим скупщикам.  
Мне переговоры с Марчендами никогда не казались достойным вложением времени и сил, но Алан до сегодняшнего дня продолжал надеяться, что мы еще сможем заключить с ними мир, пусть даже сепаратный (как тот, который Империя заключила с кайзером — и, уверен, для нас союз с Марчендами закончился бы ничуть не лучше: как только кто-нибудь попытается от них избавиться, начнется потасовка, в которой всех, кто окажется рядом, раздавят).  
Но, все же, Алану они всегда казались не самым худшим вариантом, и поэтому он захотел снова попытать удачи. И поэтому, пока я встречался с Лори Лу, передавшей мне пару безделушек, украденных ее девочками, Алан надел свой шотландский корсет, взял револьвер и, наняв одного из тех кэбменов, которым можно доверять, отправился на ту сторону реки.  
«Шотландский корсет» — весьма оригинальная вещь, полезная в самых низших кругах из тех, где мы с Аланом вращаемся. Нечто среднее между дамским корсетом и легкой кирасой, он прячется под одеждой и предназначен для защиты живота и нижней части груди от ножевых ран — конечно, он не блокирует удара полностью, но может смягчить, поэтому я всегда одобрял желание Алана время от времени надевать его, особенно когда речь шла о визитах к таким людям, как Марченды. Однако, как нетрудно догадаться, недавно приходившийся впору шотландский корсет теперь стал ужасно тесен и Алану даже понадобилась помощь Мюрича — по его собственным словам — чтобы застегнуть все крючки. Сначала я хотел спросить, почему Алан не обратился ко мне — но сразу же понял, как глупо прозвучал бы этот вопрос: с моей сегодняшней увлеченностью Аланом и его округлившейся фигурой я вряд ли был бы хорошим помощником.  
Словом, не расписывая в деталях моего разговора с Мюричем, могу сказать, что ждал Алана с нетерпением, но скорее с нетерпением любовника, чем делового партнера, поскольку, несмотря на одобрение его желания защитить себя от возможных несчастий, я был более, чем уверен: Марченды не станут причинять Алану вреда.  
Разумеется, я оказался прав, и мой дорогой Алан вернулся ко мне в обеденный час. Он находился не в самом лучшем расположении духа, хотя мои объятья несколько его приободрили, было очевидно, что ничем хорошим его переговоры не кончились — но я не стал торопить его расспросами.  
Сегодня Алан снова надел свой любимый темно-зеленый жилет, сидевший хорошо, поскольку хотя шотландский корсет и предназначен для другого, но все же вполне сносно выполняет и функции, собственно, корсета. Полагаю, даже более, чем просто «сносно», поскольку сдавленный им Алан выглядел немногим менее изящным, чем был этой весной — вот только едва ли это было для него удобно.  
К чести его стоит заметить, что держался Алан безупречно, и если бы не общий несколько нездоровый вид, я и не предположил бы, насколько для него неудобна была необходимость оставаться в шотландском корсете.  
Проводив его в спальню, я помог моему бедному Алану освободиться от одежды, а также, разумеется, от спрятанного под ней пыточного орудия — и только когда последний крючок был расстегнут, он, наконец, позволил себе нормально дышать, чуть откинувшись на кровать.  
Его живот, покрытый красными отпечатками швов шотландского корсета, возвышался небольшим холмом в расселине между полами приведенной в беспорядок одежды, чуть подрагивая в такт вдохам и выдохам. Добрую минуту Алан лишь наслаждался возможностью делать столь глубокие вдохи, сколь хотел. Я, с трудом оторвав от него взгляд, вышел за дверь и сказал Мюричу, чтобы тот как можно скорее принес нам обед из «Третьей короны», поскольку был более чем уверен: Алан сегодня не завтракал — или почти не завтракал — едва ли ему бы удалось надеть корсет после хорошей порции рисового пудинга, даже с помощью Мюрича.  
Пока мы ждали его возвращения, я расспросил Алана о встрече с Марчендами — и, конечно же, ничего сколько-нибудь обнадеживающего он сказать не смог: они снова отказали нам в сотрудничестве, и, на этот раз — со всей возможной однозначностью дали понять, что не желают видеть нас ни среди своих партнеров, ни даже в качестве подчиненных, хотя Алан намекнул на готовность уступить. К счастью, по словам Алана, обошлось без угроз, но указали на свои намерения Марченды вполне ясно: если мы попытаемся вмешаться в их дела, переманить кого-то из их людей — среди которых множество талантливых воров, в том числе Красотка Белла — они от нас избавятся.  
У Марчендов репутация людей, вполне способных на такое.  
Не могу сказать, что их отказ так уж сильно меня расстроил, было уже давно очевидно, что, даже предложи мы условия, выгодные для них в той же мере, что и разорительные для нас, Марченды бы отказали. Им нужно утвердить свою власть, а это гораздо легче делать без посредников вроде нас с Аланом, смотреть в глаза каждому, с кем работаешь. Именно это я и сказал Алану. Он не стал спорить — вполне ясно, что его визит к Марчндам был, в первую очередь, жестом отчаянья. Ему не больше, чем мне хочется покидать насиженные места, пусть даже родился он и не в Лондоне.  
Пока Алан утолял голод, я наблюдал за ним со сдержанным любопытством, но, когда он закончил обед, сдержанность испарилась. Дыхание Алана выровнялось, а желудок больше не пустовал, сыто округлившийся живот уже не дрожал, выглядел плотнее и, черт возьми, даже притягательнее. Я, не в силах удержаться от соблазна, легко надавил на него ладонью — в ответ Алан чуть приподнялся и, вероятно, машинально, попытался привести одежду в порядок, но это у него, конечно же, не получилось, между полами рубашки оставался небольшой зазор (полагаю, если бы он не полусидел, а стоял во весь рост, то смог бы совладать с ним), жилет же тем более едва ли мог сойтись, я убежден, что и на пустой желудок Алан бы его не застегнул.  
Снова прижав к его животу ладонь, я заметил, наконец, вслух, что Алан лишился своей худобы, и ему требуется одежда более подходящая по размеру, в противном случае он рискует однажды лишиться пуговиц за обеденным столом.  
Мне показалось, эти слова его несколько задели, хотя я не могу понять причины — Алан никогда не казался мне мужчиной, способным на переживания в связи с изменениями в собственной внешности — по крайней мере, все прежние он принял с хладнокровием стоика. К тому же, находи он полноту непривлекательной, едва ли он стал бы делить со мной постель — возможно, я и увеличился в размере с тех пор, как мы с ним встретились, но все же изящным я не был даже в ту пору, когда Алан впервые лег со мной рядом. Хотя, конечно, я не берусь изображать мастера месмерической магии, способного ворваться в чужой разум. Возможно, то, что кажется Алану привлекательным — или, по меньшей мере, сносным — во мне, вызывает неприязнь, когда касается его самого.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, я поспешил заверить Алана, что дело в зрелости, ведь нет ничего естественнее для мужчины его лет, чем отрастить небольшое брюшко, к тому же он выглядит очаровательно. В подтверждение своих слов, я легко сжал пальцами его живот и чуть встряхнул — несильно, не намереваясь вызвать тошноту — так, как в последнее время делаю во время близости, и это, как мне кажется, Алан нашел вполне убедительным.  
Впрочем, возможность полюбоваться на Алана в несколько нелепом, но в то же время соблазнительном полураздетом виде, была не единственным, что занимало мои мысли. Я не мог отделаться от неприятного предчувствия, что Марченды — наши ближайшие соседи и, значит, ближайшие конкуренты, могут пустить в ход оружие. Мы (по крайней мере, я) привыкли жить в спокойном мире, где, вовремя поделившись деньгами с полисменом, можно обеспечить себе уверенность в завтрашнем дне, но сейчас все это рассыпается, куда быстрее, чем я предполагал.  
Хотя ни револьвер, ни шотландский корсет ему не понадобились, и подручные Марчендов не стали опускаться до насилия, но все же приятно знать, что Алан позаботился о своей безопасности. Боюсь, в ближайшее время ему придется делать так много чаще.  
В Лондоне остается все меньше места для людей, готовых заниматься мелкими делами, осторожно проворачивать сделки и жить на небольшую прибыль. Двадцатый век определенно мне несимпатичен.

12 ноября.  
Алан спросил меня, почему я все еще не намерен пытать удачу за северной границей.  
Я понимаю: он, хотя и прожил в Лондоне почти всю жизнь, в какой-то мере, все еще считает Шотландию своим родным краем. У него там есть родственники, в том числе и те, с которыми он поддерживает связь, но для меня Шотландия — чужой и дикий край.

13 ноября.  
В сегодняшней послеобеденной беседе мне удалось узнать, почему Алана в определенной степени расстраивает набранный им вес.  
Мне представлялись куда менее оригинальные причины, но, как оказалось, основой его разочарования были не сомнения в собственной привлекательности или что-то подобное. Алана, как он признался, печалило то, что он больше не мог считаться тем ловким вором, которым когда-то был — тонкий, гибкий, он раньше (на практике — довольно давно) легко влезал куда угодно, теперь же ему подходило далеко не каждое окно, а о более сложных путях и вовсе следовало забыть.  
Я в ответ заметил, что последний раз Алан влезал в чей-то дом через окно почти десять лет назад, причем подобным образом он попал в нашу квартиру, куда мы не могли войти иначе, потому как предшественник Мюрича — видит бог, не вспомню, как его звали — ушел в лавку, забрав ключи.  
С этим Алан не мог поспорить.  
То, что он привык быть вором, не значит, что он должен им оставаться, даже теперь, годы спустя, и именно эту мысль я постарался до него донести.  
Я сказал, что скорее стану торговать спичками, чем снова отправлю его на это опасное дело — и, замечу, ничуть не покривил душой. Ворам всегда достается, они почти лишены путей для отступления, так что вынуждены полагаться только на собственные ноги, а в возрасте Алана этого делать не следует, независимо от того, идет ли речь о крупном джентльмене или изящном. Алан засмеялся и сказал, что нам скорее стоит открыть скобяную лавку, чем торговать спичками, или, может быть, заняться изготовлением несгораемых ящиков и сейфов, благо оба мы немного умеем обращаться с замками.  
Потом, обнявшись, мы рассмеялись.  
Когда-то мы были ворами, но теперь нам удалось подняться на ступеньку выше, и я не вижу никакого смысла начинать все сначала. Если нам не удастся продолжить свою работу скупщиков, то мы пойдем по другой дороге, это уже решено. Я не хочу засовывать руку в чужой карман, зная, что ее за это могут отрубить.

15 ноября.  
Сегодня я, наконец, отвел Алана к Карвину, портному, которому не раз помогал найти дешевые ткани для работы — в благодарность он обслуживает меня с солидной скидкой. Алан раньше предпочитал ходить к кому-то еще, кажется, к Дугласу Лири, поскольку специализация Карвина — крупные мужчины, и теперь, полагаю, Алан вполне может быть его клиентом наравне со мной (хотя, конечно, он все еще уступает мне в обхвате).  
Снимая мерки, Карвин задал несколько вопросов о том, за какой срок Алан прошел путь от своего прежнего размера до нынешнего, после чего высказал вслух то же опасение, которым я уже делился с Аланом: он слишком быстро начал увеличиваться в объеме, это не вполне здорово.  
Я не врач и даже не портной, но не могу не согласиться: Алан торопится округлиться.  
Вчера мы с Аланом приятно провели время не вечером, как обычно, а днем, при полном освещении, и я заметил в нижней части его живота, слева, темно-розовый след, ползущую по коже отметину, указывающую на то, что он полнеет несколько чересчур поспешно. Не могу сказать, что нашел ее вид особенно неприятным, но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы количество таких отметин возросло. И тем более мне не хотелось бы иметь дело с другими возможными дурными последствиями ежедневного обжорства, которые, как я слышал, могут быть очень дурны. Так что я поддержал Карвина и намекнул, что, хотя мне и нравятся перемены в Алане, ему вовсе не обязательно с ними так спешить.  
Алан в ответ заметил, что рожденному на улицах непросто заставить себя отказаться от лишнего куска, но он постарается, если я нахожу это важным. Для него это — небывалое проявление покорности, за которым, как я опасаюсь, прячется не менее сильное проявление непокорности, ждущее меня в ближайшем будущем.  
Какая жалость, что даже джентльмены из нашей среды не могут позволить себе откровенных проявлений нежных чувств в присутствии третьих лиц — к примеру, мне почти мучительно хотелось приободрить Алана поцелуем и какой-нибудь невинной лаской, но я боялся, что Карвин поймет это самым верным образом, а я не каждому готов доверить тайну подобного рода. И хороший портной, даже достаточно надежный, чтобы можно было звать его другом, не тот, кому стоит знать о подобных вещах.  
Я пообещал Карвину щедрую доплату за срочность, поэтому уже к концу недели у Алана будет новый жилет, отличающийся от его прежнего любимого только шириной — что немыслимо кстати, поскольку в свою одежду Алан втискивается уже с трудом, а мою носить едва ли сможет, разница в росте в его пользу слишком велика, к тому же плечи мои шире, шея — толще, хотя, если возникнет необходимость, я готов разделить с Аланом содержимое моего гардероба.  
Вечером мы с Аланом продолжили начатый у Карвина разговор, и Алан признался, что вынужденный строгий пост в йоркском карантине действительно повлиял на него сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы, в нем проснулся страх голодных времен, избавиться от которого оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал — но в последнюю пару недель страх начал слабеть. Алан клятвенно обещал изжить остатки в ближайшее время — по его собственным заверениям, которым я склонен верить — и я буду рад ему помочь.

20 ноября.  
Новая одежда Алану невероятно к лицу. Не могу сказать, что старая смотрелась на нем так уж дурно, но, определенно, близость возможного конфуза с пуговицами меня беспокоила — и, уверен, Алана тоже. К тому же приятно снова видеть на нем жилет столь подходящего к его прекрасным глазам зеленого цвета.  
У нас есть большое старинное зеркало, в свое время вынесенное из дома одного баронета — его можно было бы неплохо продать, но в гостиной оно смотрится слишком хорошо, и я держу его в качестве запаса на черный день. Алан — не большой любитель покрасоваться, но сегодня он вместе со мной подошел к этому зеркалу, чтобы я мог любоваться его красотой разом вживе и в отражении. Каким бы ценителем мужской наготы я бы ни был, красоту одетого мужчины я ценю не меньше.  
Налюбовавшись, я прижался к Алану и, склонившись, он поцеловал меня в висок. Удивительно, насколько счастливыми могут делать такие простые проявления нежности.

22 ноября.  
Я заметил, что в последние дни Алан посадил свой аппетит на цепь, что не может не радовать. Я спросил, не тяжело ли ему сдерживать себя — но Алан убедил меня в том, что он вовсе не мучится голодом, как мне порой казалось. Чтобы поощрить этот здравый подход, я стараюсь не лишать его своего внимания. Стоит лишний раз показать, что я не против того, что бы он продолжал становится крупнее, но в более сдержанном темпе — поэтому я продолжаю уделять особое внимание приятным переменам в его облике.  
Его полнота, наконец-то, стала обретать гармоничность — грудь осталась в полной мере мужественно-плоской (я готов признать за собой легкую зависть, мой собственный жир всегда был распределен иначе), но бедра стали мягче, а зад — шире, мой худощавый друг оказался из джентльменов, склонных тяжелеть книзу. Он теперь необыкновенно приятен на ощупь, что я не устаю время от времени проверять, хватая сзади или шлепая — исключительно легко, я не большой любитель грубости — и Алану определенно нравятся такие знаки внимания.  
Полагаю, если бы за последнюю пару месяцев я хотя бы в малейшей степени выказал неудовольствие изменениями во внешности Алана, тот бы попытался как-то это исправить — по крайней мере, мне хотелось бы надеяться на то, что мое расположение для него значит достаточно много, чтобы быть достойной основой для столь радикального решения. Но я выказал только симпатию, и, к счастью для нас обоих, наши взгляды совпали самым лучшим образом.

25 ноября.  
Сегодня Оскар пригнал ко мне уличного мальчишку с запиской, содержание которой меня очень опечалило: Марченды предложили ему выгодную сделку и он, скрепя сердце, решил перейти под их крыло. Хотел бы я сказать, что ни в чем его не виню, но это не так: с одной стороны, я прекрасно понимаю, что двигало Оскаром (принято считать, что беды в стране облегчают жизнь тем, кто зарабатывает, нарушая закон, но, к моему величайшему сожалению, верно скорее обратное), с другой же — крайне досадно лишиться такого хорошего делового партнера. Он может украсть еще множество прекрасных картин, которые мне удалось бы успешно продать.  
Но пытаться забрать его из рук Марчендов не представляется возможным, по крайней мере — не сейчас. С другой стороны, каждое расставание — повод для новой встречи. Возможно, я смогу найти достойную замену Оскару, независимо от того, когда и где буду искать.

27 ноября.  
Сегодня мы снова ужинали в «Третьей короне» (бог свидетель, если — или, вернее, когда — придется покинуть Лондон, я буду скучать по этому заведению) и, должен заметить, Алан остался верен своему обещанию, даже когда дело дошло до пирога с бараниной — конечно, он не лишил себя удовольствия, но в то же время не стал объедаться до невозможности сдвинуться с места.  
Приятно видеть его снова вернувшимся в хорошее состояние духа — не знаю, дело ли в моей поддержке, в словах Карвина или же Алан сам осознал, что голод отступил и больше ему не угрожает, но, так или иначе, он с собой справился.  
Несмотря на то, что сегодня Алан не стал изматывать себя, съедая в одиночку чуть ли не целый пирог, мы оба, вернувшись домой, не стал отправляться в спальню, не почувствовав желания к особым нежностям, поэтому просто просидели полчаса у камина, заботливо растопленного Мюричем (по нему я тоже определенно буду скучать — он отличный слуга, никогда не споривший, не роптавший, даже когда мы задерживали жалование, и бережно хранивший нашу с Аланом небольшую тайну), читая газеты.  
А потом Алан мне в кое-чем признался.  
Оказывается, еще в начале октября он написал своей тетке, мисс Розалинде МакКейр, в Глазго. Она занимается примерно тем же, чем и мы, но на более высоком уровне, она, по его собственным словам, готова принять нас под свое крыло.  
Алан поклялся, что если бы Мерченды согласились на партнерство, или если бы я смог отыскать нам иной путь для отступления, он немедленно бы послал мисс МакКейр письмо с извинениями и отказом от помощи, но мы так и не смогли найти выхода из нынешнего шаткого положения. С одной стороны — Алан в чем-то прав, нам стоит попробовать начать поиски в другом месте. С другой стороны, я еще постучался не во все двери и по-прежнему надеюсь найти ту, которая будет заперта недостаточно надежно.  
К тому же определенные сомнения у меня вызывает сам факт родства Алана с мисс МакКейр — все же мы с Аланом не совсем обычные партнеры, и менее всего мне хотелось бы, чтобы наша близость стала достоянием общественности, а родственникам всегда трудно удержаться от повышенного внимания к делам друг друга. Я прямо спросил, как он себе это представляет: мы, пара влюбленных джентльменов, поселимся рядом с его теткой, и она воспримет это как должное? Для остальных мы по-прежнему сможем представляться кузенами, но ей эта ложь не подойдет.  
Алан в ответ сказал, что мисс МакКейр ничуть не возражает против общества джентльменов, не представляющих угрозы для женской чести, и, напротив, рада будет иметь дело с нами, тем более, что у нас уже налажены связи с такими замечательными людьми, как О’Брэйди или вдовствующая графиня Броган, переправляющая в Новый Свет драгоценности.  
Должен сказать, в его изложении этот план выглядит вполне проработанным: Алан уже подготовил договор, в который включил описания наших как слабых, так и сильных сторон. Меня несколько обидело то, что Алан рассказал о таких вещах человеку, которого я даже не знаю, но, с другой стороны, его решительность всегда казалась мне положительной чертой.  
Когда он, сидя в йоркской тюрьме, где держали всех, выезжающих из города, вынужден был голодать и пить воду, отдающую очищающими химикатами, в нем проснулся не только вечно голодный уличный мальчишка: его новый аппетит не ограничивается едой, Алан хочет забраться достаточно высоко, чтобы уже никогда не оказаться в подобном положении. Он прямо заявил, что не намерен голодать больше ни дня в своей жизни, и предпочтет «всегда быть таким», как он сказал, погладив себя по округлому животу. Кажется, сам Алан тоже начал забывать, что был еще недавно худощав.  
Итак, он подготовил для нас путь отступления в Шотландию. Больше не нужно искать тех, кому интересно вести с нами общие дела, не нужно выбирать место. И если как, по слухам, это планируется, Шотландия решит отделиться от плоти Британии, потерпевшей такую прискорбную неудачу, это будет нам только на руку.  
Откровенно говоря, эта перспектива по-своему заманчива (хотя я понимаю, что Алан рисует ее самыми светлыми красками из всех, что может подобрать, и, в свою очередь, мисс МакКейр тоже едва ли была полностью честна в своих письмах, любой разумный человек показал бы только те карты, которыми приятно будет играть, а прочие спрятал бы до поры), но для таких решений еще не время.  
К тому же, я опасаюсь, что могу оказаться лишним в этих деловых отношениях — мисс МакКейр, скорее всего, предпочтет вести дела со своим племянником, и вынужден буду отойти в тень, стать второстепенным персонажем. Я не уверен, что меня это устроит: я привык играть на авансцене.  
Я хотел высказать ему все эти возражения, но Алан не позволил мне этого сделать, притянув меня к себе и поцеловав. Я не из тех, у кого из головы вылетают все мысли от одного соприкосновения с губами возлюбленного — но это не значит, что мне не хватило ума отложить все лишние мысли до тех пор, пока мы не закончили. Алан взял меня за руку и повел в мою спальню.  
Сегодня он решил доставить мне радость, устроившись верхом — обычно он сам предпочитает другие позы, но мне всегда нравилось смотреть ему в глаза — и я имел удовольствие не только чувствовать, но и видеть, как покачивался его живот, когда Алан размеренно двигался вверх-вниз, принимая в себя мой член. Жаль, я слишком устал, чтобы описать это пленительное зрелище во всех подробностях.

28 ноября.  
Не знаю, что говорит во мне сейчас громче — упрямство или же истинное желание найти место лучше для нас обоих. Я все еще не уверен, что Шотландия нам подойдет, а уж тем более — что нам подойдет мисс МакКейр. Хотел бы я, чтобы мне было с кем посоветоваться, но Алан — мой единственный собеседник и советчик, а его позиция очевидна.  
Нравится мне его идея или нет, но я не могу не отдать ему должное. Мне стоит попросить дорогого Алана ударить меня в следующий раз, когда я снова подумаю о нем как о мальчишке — раз уж на то пошло, мальчишкой я его и не знал, но, по крайней мере, в первые годы нашей совместной жизни, я вполне правомерно ставил себя на ступень выше его, поскольку был опытнее, но теперь, годы спустя, наш жизненный опыт сравнялся, а, учитывая то, что Алан как минимум не глупее меня и склонен мыслить более оригинально, я совсем не удивлен тому, что наиболее жизнеспособный план отступления составил именно он.

30 ноября.  
Граница с Шотландией перекрыта из-за опасности эпидемии «испанки», но перед рождеством ее откроют для тех, у кого есть родственники, так что Алан сможет пересечь ее без особенных затруднений, ему останется только объяснить, почему вместе с ним еду я — к примеру, представить меня как незаменимого секретаря или компаньона, без которого он не сможет вести дела, а после нам нужно будет затеряться в Эдинбурге, а оттуда двинуться в Глазго. Очень просто и даже элегантно. И полностью работа Алана, хотя обычно сложные планы — моя вотчина. Откровенно говоря, это будит во мне ревность.  
К тому же если через границу так легко перейти, не значит ли это, что она едва ли способна защитить от «испанки»?  
Представителей нашей сферы деятельности называют «людьми, не задающими вопросов», но это не совсем верно. Вовремя заданный вопрос может спасти если не жизнь, то, по меньшей мере, положение.  
Уже после войны стало ясно, что мир, в котором мы живем — как и весь мир, по меньшей мере, весь британский мир — ждут большие и болезненные перемены. Воры-джентльмены уходят в прошлое, подобные гигантским ящерам, кости которых до сих пор находят среди камней, а вместе с ними, похоже, уходят и подобные нам с Аланом, те, кто очищает украденное ими золото, помогает заметать следы в обмен на кусок пирога. Я боюсь, что, возможно, в Глазго, мне снова придется скупать вытащенные уличными мальчишками кошельки.

3 декабря.  
Я все еще не уверен, что нам стоит принимать предложение мисс МакКейр, но, с другой стороны, лучшего союза мы можем и не найти. Алан меня торопит, и я решил, что приму окончательное решение завтра. Завтра за обедом — пусть у меня будет немного больше времени на размышления, а у Алана — на то, чтобы собрать аргументы для убеждения.  
Сейчас же я намерен отправиться в спальню Алана и провести остаток вечера в его компании — откровенно говоря, я надеюсь, что, он постарается убедить меня в своей правоте самыми приятными для нас обоих способами. Пусть времени и остается все меньше, оно еще есть, и я могу позволить себе потратить его не только на размышления, но и на отдых от них.


End file.
